Family Ties
Family Ties is the fourth episode of the first season of and the fourth episode of the series overall. Summary YOU'RE INVITED TO A PARTY TO DIE FOR — Elena asks Stefan to escort her to the town's annual Founders' Party. Vicki gets Tyler to ask her to the party, then accuses him of trying to hide their relationship from his family. Zach reveals a useful family secret to Stefan. At the party, Damon tells Elena a story about the Salvatore family's past leaving Elena with questions that Stefan refuses to answer. At last, Stefan takes action to get Damon out of his life for good. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore Guest Cast * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes Co-Starring * Rob Pralgo as Richard Lockwood * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Leland Jones as Pastor Bill Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore. * Elena mentions some of her deceased relatives, such as Grandma Beth and Great-Great-Grandma Mary. She also mentions other deceased characters such as Sheriff William Forbes and Mayor Jacob Lockwood. * On some level, Caroline knows that Damon is a vampire, because she asked him why he doesn't sparkle in the sun, similar to Edward Cullen (from the Twilight Saga). * Elena believes the stories about Stefan in regards to Katherine that Damon compels Caroline to tell her. **However, when she sees the bite marks on Caroline's neck, she begins to distrust Damon. **For some reason Damon doesn't heal Caroline's bite mark wounds. * The Lockwood Mansion's address number is 2129. * Elena leaves the Gilbert family pocket watch at home, prompting Logan to search the house for it while he simultaneously tries to get back with Jenna. * The official roster of the first Founders' Celebration reads: "The Founding Families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcome you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration on this, the twenty-fourth of September in the year Eighteen Hundred and Sixty Four." * Bonnie is not only able magically to relight a candle that has gone out, but is also able to light all of the unlit candles in the Lockwood dining room. *This is the first appearance of the Founder's Council in the series. * The Founders' Council is shown to involve at least Logan Fell, Sheriff Forbes and Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood. ** In Black Hole Sun, it is revealed by Damon that the Council was reestablished as a result of Damon's actions on May 10, 1994 at the solar eclipse party held at the Salvatore Boarding House. * The crystal that Damon takes from inside the Lockwood home was dropped when Stefan takes the vervained Damon home. ** It was revealed in Haunted, that the crystal was a talisman that belonged to Bonnie's ancestor Emily Bennett. It was also revealed in History Repeating that Emily used the talisman to seal the vampires into the tomb under Fell's Church to prevent them from being burned alive in the vampire round-up in 1864. * Tyler's parents, Richard and Carol Lockwood, appear for the first time in this episode. * Damon is the first vampire invited into the Lockwood Mansion, followed shortly afterward by Stefan. * There are many references to the Twilight series in this episode. Damon is seen reading one of the books while Caroline is getting dressed, and Caroline makes a reference by asking Damon why he doesn't sparkle in the sun like Vampires in the Twilight series. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia ** Gilbert House ** Lockwood Mansion ** Forbes House ** Salvatore Boarding House ** Mystic Grill Body Count * This is the first episode in which no one dies. Production Notes * Matt Donovan doesn't appear in this episode and this is the first episode in which he doesn't appear. ** This is also the first and only episode of the series to feature Vicki but not Matt. * In the bloopers for the scene where Elena reads out the registration from 1864, Nina was supposed to say the name "Honoria Fell", but it didn't appear in the final version, for unknown reasons. **Nina says the name "Benjamin Lockwood", though on the registry it reads "Jacob Lockwood". Cultural References * , an American TV that aired on NBC from 1982 to 1989. * , an American country pop singer. * , an American clothing designer. * , author of . * and , the central characters in Stephenie Meyer's . *Damon mentions that Stefan can waltz, jitterbug and moonwalk. ** , a ballroom and folk dance in ¾ time, done primarily in closed position. ** , a term used for various types of swing dances. ** , a dance move popularized by . Continuity * When Carol Lockwood speaks to her husband, she calls him "Charles," but calls him Richard in all later episodes. This is a continuity error. * Caroline continues to wear scarves to cover the bite marks she received from Damon. It's unclear why Damon didn't heal Caroline's bite marks with his blood. * The process of turning someone into a vampire is explained by Damon. This process will later be illustrated when he turns Vicki into a vampire in the episode Lost Girls. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.53 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.28 million less than the previous episode. *The title of this episode may refer to Stefan and Damon's ongoing feud. Quotes :Stefan: "The real animal is still out there. Waiting for me. Challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop him without becoming a monster myself?" ---- :Stefan: "I did what I had to do. To protect Elena. To protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads, "Deadly Beast Captured. All is Well in Mystic Falls." '' ---- :'Damon: "You know what's coming now." ---- :Damon: "Oh, you know how easy it was to get in your head just now? You really need to get some human blood. It might even the playing field." ---- :Damon: (pulls the knife out of his chest) "Alright, I deserved that." ---- :Damon: "It's all over the news! 'Deadly Beast Captured, All's Well in Mystic Falls.'" ---- :Damon: (about Elena) "Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target." ---- :Damon: "Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm, and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." ---- :Jenna: (at Logan on the TV) "Scumball. Scumbucket." :Elena: "Who are you talking to?" :Jenna: "Him." :Elena: "The news guy?" :Jenna: "Also known as Logan Scum Fell." ---- :Elena: "He's cute." :Jenna: "He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him." ---- :Jeremy: "That stuff is Mom and Dad's. You can't just give it away." :Elena: "I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." ---- :Mayor Lockwood: "Are you sure?" :Sheriff Forbes: "Five bodies, all drained of blood. I'm certain." :Logan': ''"They've come back." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x04-Family Ties (5).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (6).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (12).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (13).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (11).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (14).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (17).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (15).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (10).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (7).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (9).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (8).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (19).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (20).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (18).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (21).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (23).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (24).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (25).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (22).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (32).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (31).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (30).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (27).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (28).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (29).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (26).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (33).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (48).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (44).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (37).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (43).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (47).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (46).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (45).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (49).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (35).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (39).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (38).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (36).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (41).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (34).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (40).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (42).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (50).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (51).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (52).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (53).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (3).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (2).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (1).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (54).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (55).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (4).jpg |-|Screencaps= 104-001-1-Elena.jpg 104-001-Elena.png 104-002-Damon.png 104-003-Elena.png 104-004-1-Elena-WPKW9.png 104-004-2-Logan-WPKW9.png 104-004-Stefan~Damon.png 104-005~Stefan-Damon.png 104-006-Stefan-Damon.png 104-007-Stefan.png 104-008-1~Logan~Liz-WPKW9.png 104-008-Elena-Jenna.png 104-009-2-Logan-WPKW9.png 104-009-Elena~Jenna.png 104-010~Elena-Jenna.png 104-011~Elena~Jeremy~Jenna-Gilbert_House.png 104-012~Elena-Jeremy~Jenna.png 104-013~Elena-Stefan.png 104-014~Elena-Stefan.png 104-015-Elena~Stefan.png 104-016~Elena-Stefan.png 104-017-Damon~Caroline.png 104-018~Damon-Caroline.png 104-019-Damon~Caroline.png 104-020~Damon-Caroline.png 104-021~Tyler-Mayor-Carol.png 104-022-Vicki~Tyler~Mayor~Carol-Mystic_Grill.png 104-023~Vicki-Tyler~Mayor~Carol.png 104-024-Vicki~Tyler~Mayor~Carol.png 104-025~Vicki~Tyler~Mayor-Carol.png 104-026~Bonnie-Caroline.png 104-027-Bonnie~Caroline.png 104-028~Bonnie-Caroline.png 104-029-Bonnie~Caroline.png 104-030~Vicki-Tyler.png 104-031-Vicki~Tyler.png 104-032-Jeremy~Vicki.png 104-033~Jeremy-Vicki.png 104-034~Damon-Zach.png 104-035-Damon~Zach.png 104-036-Damon~Zach.png 104-037~Damon-Zach.png 104-038-Stefan~Zach-Boarding_House.png 104-039-Stefan~Zach.png 104-040-Stefan-Zach.png 104-041~Stefan-Zach.png 104-042-Stefan~Zach.png 104-043~Jeremy-Tyler.png 104-044~Elena~Jeremy~Tyler.png 104-045-Elena~Jeremy~Tyler.png 104-046-Jeremy~Tyler.png 104-047-Elena-Bonnie.png 104-048-Elena~Bonnie.png 104-049~Elena-Bonnie.png 104-050~Stefan-Damon.png 104-051-Stefan~Damon.png 104-052~Stefan~Damon-Boardig_House.png 104-053-Elena-Bonnie.png 104-054-1~Damon-Zack.png 104-054-Elena.png 104-055~Elena-Jeremy.png 104-056-Elena~Jeremy.png 104-057~Elena-Jeremy.png 104-058-Elena~Jeremy.png 104-059~Elena-Jeremy.png 104-060~Stefan-Damon.png 104-061-Stefan~Damon.png 104-062-1-Damon~Katherine-Photo.png 104-062-2~Damon-Katherine-Photo.png 104-062-Damon~Katherine-Photo.png 104-063-Stefan~Damon.png 104-064-Stefan~Damon.png 104-065~Stefan-Damon.png 104-066-Vicki.png 104-067-Mayor-Carol.png 104-068-Vicki~Tyler.png 104-069~Stefan-Zach.png 104-070-Stefan~Zach.png 104-071~Stefan-Zach.png 104-072-Elena-Jeremy.png 104-073-Jeremy.png 104-074-Damon-Caroline.png 104-075-Elena-Stefan.png 104-076-Caroline-Liz.png 104-077-Elena-Stefan.png 104-078-Jenna.png 104-079~Jenna-Logan.png 104-080-Jenna~Logan.png 104-081-Elena-Stefan~Damon~Caroline.png 104-082~Elena~Stefan~Damon-Caroline.png 104-084~Elena-Stefan~Damon~Caroline.png 104-085~Elena~Stefan-Damon~Caroline.png 104-086~Elena~Stefan~Damon-Caroline.png 104-087-Elena~Stefan~Damon~Caroline.png 104-088-Damon.png 104-090-Elena-Damon.png 104-091~Elena-Damon.png 104-092-Elena~Damon.png 104-093-Stefan-Caroline.png 104-094-Stefan~Caroline.png 104-095~Stefan-Caroline.png 104-096-Elena~Damon.png 104-097~Elena-Damon.png 104-098-Elena~Damon.png 104-099~Elena-Damon.png 104-100-Vicki-Tyler.png 104-101~Vicki-Tyler.png 104-102-Vicki~Tyler.png 104-103~Vicki-Tyler.png 104-104-Vicki~Tyler.png 104-105~Vicki-Tyler-Carol.png 104-106~Vicki-Carol.png 104-107-Vicki~Carol.png 104-108-Vicki-Tyler-Carol.png 104-109-Bonnie.png 104-110-Bonnie.png 104-111-Elena-Stefan-Damon-Caroline.png 104-112~Elena-Stefan~Damon~Caroline.png 104-113-1~Elena-Stefan~Damon~Caroline.png 104-113~Elena~Stefan-Damon~Caroline.png 104-114-Elena~Stefan~Damon~Caroline.png 104-115-Damon-Caroline.png 104-116~Damon-Caroline.png 104-117-Damon~Caroline.png 104-118-Jenna~Logan.png 104-119~Jenna-Logan.png 104-120~Elena-Stefan.png 104-121-Elena~Stefan.png 104-122~Elena-Stefan.png 104-123-Elena~Stefan.png 104-124-1-Stefan-Party.png 104-124-2-Damon-Party.png 104-124~Elena~Bonnie-Lockwood_Mansion.png 104-125~Elena-Bonnie.png 104-126-Elena~Bonnie.png 104-127~Elena-Carol.png 104-128-Jenna~Logan.png 104-129~Jenna-Logan.png 104-130-Bonnie.png 104-131-Carol.png 104-132-Bonnie.png 104-133-Bonnie.png 104-134-Elena-Caroline.png 104-135-Elena~Caroline.png 104-136~Elena-Caroline.png 104-137-Elena~Damon.png 104-138~Elena-Damon.png 104-139-Elena-Damon.png 104-140-Damon.png 104-141-Stefan.png 104-142~Elena-Stefan.png 104-143-Elena~Stefan.png 104-144~Jeremy-Vicki.png 104-145~Jeremy-Vicki.png 104-146-Jeremy~Vicki.png 104-147-Jeremy-Vicki.png 104-148-Damon-Caroline.png 104-149-Damon-Caroline.png 104-150-Damon-Caroline.png 104-151-Stefan~Damon.png 104-152~Stefan-Damon.png 104-153-Caroline.png 104-154-Elena-Caroline.png 104-155~Stefan-Damon.png 104-156-Stefan~Damon.png 104-157-Carol.png 104-158-Liz.png 104-159-Mayor.png 104-160-Logan.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 1x04-Family Ties-BTS (1).jpg|Candice being instructed behind the scenes. 1x04-Family Ties-BTS (2).jpg 1x04-Family Ties-BTS (3).jpg|Paul behind the scenes. 1x04-Family Ties-BTS (4).jpg|Kayla Ewell behind the scenes 1x04-Family Ties-BTS (5).jpg 1x04-Family Ties-BTS (6).jpg See also fr:Episode 1x04 : Les frères Salvatore it:Legami Familiari 104 Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One